1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the control of airflow in an air facility distribution system, and in particular to shutting down the movement of air in a facility air management system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Facility air management systems, such as those for heating, ventilation and air conditioning (“HVAC”) systems, generally provide an efficient way to distribute air throughout a building or facility very quickly.
Existing building air systems are vulnerable to chemical and biological acts of terrorism due to the ease with which such agents can be introduced and then distributed throughout the air distribution system and then the facility.
A destructive way to carry out a chemical and biological act of terrorism is through building air systems whether intentional or accidental. HVAC systems are one of the most vulnerable areas in which the security and safety of people can be breached, especially by using chemical and biological agents.